


Kageyama, Hinata, and Amortentia

by 3rdgymbros



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgymbros/pseuds/3rdgymbros
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata brew Amortentia and chaos ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have a great thirst for Hogwarts!AUs ( this one features Kagehina ). Might do a IwaOi one next. Kudos and comments are much appreciated! I hope you enjoy the story!

"Kageyama, I think there's something wrong with it." Hinata's face peeks into the cauldron, into Kageyama's peripheral vision. Intent on staying out of sight as much as possible, he's currently hiding from the Potions professor, who's peering into the students' cauldrons, offering remarks and suggestions. Hinata doesn't want the Professor's attention any more than Kageyama does; it never ends well for any of them, since they're both spectacularly awful at Potions.

Tuning out the Professor's endless strings of critique, Kageyama wipes his hands clean on his robes and haphazardly tosses a handful of crushed moonstone powder into the cauldron – the final step in creating a ' _perfect brew of Amortentia_ '. The resulting puff of smoke that billows out from the cauldron causes Hinata to jump about half a foot away, and at the next table over, a Slytherin, Tsukishima, muffles a snicker with his palm, his textbook perfect potion bubbling merrily under the fire.

Kageyama shakes his head, tucking his hair off his face and mentally noting that he needs a trim before leaning forward to take a hesitant sniff. Sighing, he pours his breath, his frustration into the iridescent sheen. Kageyama inhales the mushroomy earth and pine sap of the outdoors, the faintest hint of lavender, the woody smell of a broomstick handle, and something spicy and medicinal that always clings to Hinata's robes after Quidditch practices. The smells are all familiar from years of sharing desks with Hinata, and Kageyama frowns at how overpowering it suddenly seems, filling every possible nook and cranny of the classroom.

"I can't smell anything." Kageyama rifles through the pages of his textbook, trying – and failing – to remember if they'd added the dehydrated dove feathers. "It's probably your fault; you must have done something wrong."

"Huh? _Me_?" Hinata huffs indignantly, and leans back against their table, folding his arms across his chest. "Oh, I can't believe you, Kageyama, _you_ were the one who just started tossing random ingredients into the cauldron!"

"I was following _your_ instructions, which _you_ read out from _your_ textbook!" Kageyama snaps testily, wishing that he could throw said book at Hinata. "You must have misread something!"

"I so did not!" Kageyama stokes Hinata's frustration and anger with his own. Hinata grinds his teeth together, and prays for patience. "I'm very sure that I read it all correctly!"

Kageyama rolls his eyes, his tone arrogant and closed off. "Obviously not, since I can't smell anything."

"What are you talking about?" Licks of hot anger flicker at Hinata's heart.

"I can't smell anything!" Kageyama repeats, flinging an impatient hand out over the cauldron. "Smell it for yourself if you don't believe me!"

Hinata sticks out his tongue, a persistent gesture from his younger years. "Fine, I will!"

Shooting Kageyama what Hinata hopes is a withering glare, he sticks his head above their shared cauldron, inhaling the purple hued steam that spirals towards the ceiling in a steady stream. A cloud of scent wafts up to greet him – somehow, Hinata manages to smell something clean and cool, lemongrass soap and conditioner, the sawdust of the Quidditch pitch under the sun, freshly laundered bed sheets, and something distinctly sweet and fruity Hinata thinks he might have smelled while walking to class with Kageyama, when the Slytherin had been sipping on a packaged drink. Hinata crinkles his nose, and straightens up to stare incredulously at Kageyama.

_Okay, Kageyama wasn't lying; something's definitely wrong with the potion_. " – All I smell is that shampoo of yours!" Hinata points an accusatory finger at Kageyama. "How much did you use today? The entire bottle?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kageyama stops fiddling with his textbook and gapes at Hinata. "You're the one who went and _bathed_ in that awful spray! It's giving me an asthma attack!"

Tsukishima snorts, watching them, and quickly covers his mouth with his hand when both Hinata and Kageyama turn to look at him. The Slytherin digs an elbow into Yamaguchi's side ( his best – and probably _only –_ friend ), and whispers something into the freckled Hufflepuff's ear, something that makes Yamaguchi burst into peals of laughter. Yachi, sensing that a fight is about to erupt, starts making her way over, but Tsukishima catches her by the wrist and shakes his head, a wide, uncharacteristic smile on his face. The female Ravenclaw, after a few minutes of conversation with Tsukishima, heads back to her seat, fighting back a smile with cheeks tinted pink.

Puzzled, Hinata checks Kageyama's eyes to see if he's joking. _No, very serious face. Can Kageyama even make a joke?_ " _What_ spray?" Hinata pulls at the collar of his Gryffindor robes, but all he can smell is the lavender soap that clings to them no matter how many times they've been washed by the house elves. "I didn't spray anything onto my robes! Kageyama, has all that studying gone to your head?"

The chatter in the class softens ever so slightly – "Hey, Kunimi, what d'you smell?" "Not telling." – at the tell-tale shrill of Hinata's voice. _They're at it again_. The two have been arguing for seven years ( some of the rumors passed along through the school grapevine have even said that the two have been arguing since the minute they'd met ), and their bickering is not an unusual sight to grace Hogwarts. Slightly interested, the class peers interestedly at the duo, wondering what had triggered the verbal argument this time around.

"I'm perfectly fine, idiot!" He narrows his eyes, peeved and determined, turning a glare that could cut diamonds onto a snickering Tsukishima, before fixing clear blue eyes onto Hinata. "It's you who's going crazy! You always use that Muggle brand of spray called _Salmon-Pass_! Are all those practices with Daichi-san screwing up your brain, too?"

"It's called _Salonpas_ \- and I don't wanna hear that from _you_ of all people!" Hinata's voice holds an authority that belies his tiny frame and over-sized eyes. "I always see you practicing with Sugawara-san and Kuroo-san! And have you forgotten that time when Coach Ukai had to chase you off the pitch?"

Unbeknownst to Kageyama and Hinata, the whole class is staring at them as though watching a particularly riveting tennis match, their gazes ping-ponging from Hinata to Kageyama, then back to Hinata once again. Half of the class – mostly the female population – are giggling openly, watching the duo with the same soft smiles they usually reserved for blushing couples or sappy romantic scenes. The other half look at Kageyama and Hinata like they've lost their minds. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi let out snorts of laughter.

"It was just that _one_ time! And I _told_ you that I lost track of the time!" Just as quickly, Kageyama fires back a snarky retort, his voice rising in octaves and decibels. "And there's no one else here who uses that disgusting spray but _you_!"

"I always knew the King had a thing for Hinata," Tsukishima whispers to Yamaguchi, who nearly falls off his chair laughing.

"And _I_ already told you, I didn't spray anything onto my robes!" His tone biting, also rising in time with his agitation and anger, Hinata splashes a ladleful of potion into a vial, using his quill to pen down a hastily scribbled 'Kageyama and Hinata' onto their potion. He marches over to the Professor's desk, and sets the vial down with an unceremonious clatter – he's sure they'll get a T, but at least they've submitted _something_. "I only use it when I have Quidditch Practice, and there wasn't any today!"

"You didn't have Quidditch practice today?" Kageyama repeats, the righteous fury filtering out of him like a balloon being pricked with a pin. "Are you _sure_?"

" _Yes_ , I just said so, didn't I?" Hinata's shoulders lift as if he were squaring up for a fight. "Daichi-san cancelled it because Sugawara-san wanted to have breakfast with him!"

"Then why the hell do I still smell that spray?" Kageyama gripes, bending over the cauldron to check if he can smell something – _anything_ – besides the _Salonpas_. _Nope_ , he thinks, as he breaths in a lung full of the unique smell. "It's the only damn thing that I can smell in this room!"

"Well, maybe I could _actually smell something_ if you hadn't used buckets of shampoo this morning!" Hinata turns the full force of his glare onto Kageyama's admittedly shiny and tangle-free mop of hair that brushes the collar of his neatly pressed robes. He feels like hexing Kageyama's hair, which is the current source of the headache lancing his temples. "I like lemongrass as much the next person, but did you have to _pour_ it all over you?" Hinata whines the last bit.

Kageyama's brow furrows in confusion. "Wait . . . I haven't been using any lemongrass shampoo recently – I ran out of it last week. Volleyball was supposed to bring me some from home today."

They both share a questioning glance, first at the cauldron, and then at each other.

That's when Tsukishima loses it. The Slytherin bursts into laughter; the sound echoes through the now silent classroom. His whole body shakes with mirth, and he nearly falls off his chair laughing. Their Professor looks up, and clears his throat. Tsukishima slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

" _What_?" They both ask at the same time, which makes the female students giggle, and the male students to roll their eyes.

" _Merlin's pants_ –" Gasping for air, Tsukishima clutches at his aching ribs. "Are the two of you really _that_ clueless?"

" _Tsukishima_." The Professor's voice crackles menacingly. "Since you are in the mood for chit-chat, kindly give the class a brief summary of Amortentia."

Tsukishima, with a visible effort, gathers himself together enough to stop laughing. He wipes at the corner of his eyes with the sleeve of his robe, allowing himself a last snort before answering. "Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Also –"

"Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them." Tsukishima's smiling again, and he's staring right at Kageyama and Hinata as he concludes.

Everyone is, actually.

Oh. _Oh_. Hinata's face is burning. His fingers drum a rapid beat on the table top; he suddenly feels too warm and wonders if his robes are damp from sweat. Kageyama won't meet his eyes, but the tips of his ears are tinged with pink.

"Excellent work, Tsukishima. Five points to Slytherin." The Professor clears his throat, saying nothing about the fact that two of his students are attracted to each other. "Homework – a half page essay on the laws regarding love potions. Due next week. Class dismissed."

Chatter once again breaks out in the classroom, but silence reigns at their table. Hinata gathers his books into his book bag, staring carefully at Kageyama, who dumps the remains of their potion into the sink. He isn't really sure what to say in this situation – _"I'm glad you're attracted to me too?" "Sorry for announcing our relationship for the whole class to hear?"_ – and Sugawara-san isn't around to offer some much needed advice.

Hinata inhales carefully. All in, he says, "Kageyama."

"What?" He still stubbornly refuses to look at Hinata, carefully sliding his Potions textbook into his binder.

"It's time for lunch." Very deliberately, Hinata slides his hand into Kageyama's own icy hands. Kageyama nearly jumps a foot into the air, but Hinata threads their fingers together and smiles brightly, even as the blood rushes to his cheeks. "Let's go!"

"Ahaha, this is the first time I've ever seen the King speechless!"

"Shut up, Tsukishima!"


End file.
